Vanessa did 24 more jumping jacks than Daniel in the evening. Vanessa did 74 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Answer: Vanessa did 74 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $74 - 24$ jumping jacks. She did $74 - 24 = 50$ jumping jacks.